Zaylah: The Love Story
by futurejkrowling-x
Summary: A love story about Taylah Jordan and Zeke Kinski falling in love all over again. Will they get the happiness they deserve? Or will everything just turn out as one big tagedy? Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own Neighbours I just use the characters to make my own stories.**

**Normal POV**

**Chapter 1: The Reunion **

**'**It had been three years. A whole three years' Taylah thought to herself. Since her father had shipped her off to boarding school she had left all her friends, her home, her school, the love of her life, everything. Taylah jumped up and looked at the clock suddenly. She always checked the clock just in case she had been daydreaming too long. But this time she was OK. Only 5:30am. She could hear Emma, her roommate snoring above her in the top bunk bed. Taylah groaned and chucked a pillow at Emma, laughing. Things weren't all that bad here. The school was OK. She did have nice enough friends like Emma but it was just never the same as it used to be in Erinsborough. That was all going to change today though. Zeke, Ringo, Declan, Donna, Rachel and little India were coming to visit. Taylah couldn't wait.

Over at the airport Zeke, Rachel, Donna, Sunny, Ringo, Declan and India got off the plane and collected their bags. "So just remind me who is this Taylah person?" Donna asked.

"Zeke's ex," Ringo reminded her while hauling Donna's overly packed bag off the trolley.

"Whoa what? Zeke's ex?!I thought she was just a friend," Sunny panicked. There was silence for a minute. Everyone looked at Zeke. Zeke looked at Sunny.

" Well she is a friend...now anyways," Zeke muttered walking away fast. Sunny ran after him.

"This should get interesting," Declan grinned carrying India.

When things had calmed down the teens finally called a taxi. "Wow Sydney's quite....huge!" Donna pointed out.

"Yeah maybe we could see Taylah in a little while and go round Sydney first. You know shopping and stuff!" Rachel smiled.

"Yes!! Lets go SHOPPING!Come on!" Donna said excitedly grabbing Ringo by the arm and running towards the nearest shoe shop.

"But what about Taylah?" Zeke asked. Ringo pulled a 'should not have not that mate' face at him. He looked at Sunny. Sunny scowled back.

"I'm pretty sure Taylah will wait", Sunny frowned angrily.

Two hours later still being dragged through the streets of Sydney by Rachel, Donna and Sunny the boys decided it was definitely time to leave. "OK,OK girls! It's time to go!" Ringo whined trying to pull his arm free from Donna's grasp.

"What?We've only been to like 2 shoe shops!" Donna protested.

"Yeah and they took an hour each!" Ringo moaned.

"OK look me, Ringo and Zeke will go see Taylah, you lot go shopping and you can meet us there in an hour. Deal?" Declan pleaded.

"What? No! If that's going to happen I think we should just shop later!" Sunny said grabbing hold of Zeke.

"OK!" Donna and Rachel sighed.

Eventually the teens made it to the boarding school. It was MASSIVE! While everyone was going crazy over the size of the building Zeke was looking desperately for Taylah. He had been so excited to see her after all this time. Just then out the corner of his eye Zeke saw a person jumping up and down in the air waving her hand like mad shouting " Zeke! Zeke!". It was Taylah.

"You guys she's there!" Zeke shouted. Zeke was going to run to her but Sunny pulled violently back on his arm. Zeke smiled uncertainly at Sunny. He didn't understand why she was being like this.

By the time Zeke got across to Taylah. Declan, Ringo and Rachel had all hugged Taylah and introduced Donna and India. "Hi Taylah!" Zeke grinned.

"Zeke!" Taylah screamed running up to hug him with the biggest ever grin on her face. At that moment Sunny turned absolutely livid. Jealousy crept over her faster than lightening. "Oh um Taylah this is Sunny my.. my girlfriend," Zeke admitted.

Taylah's face sunk. "Well nice to meet you Sunny," Taylah said trying to make her voice sound like her heart hadn't just been ripped out.

"Uh-hu," Sunny said still livid.

A few minutes later Taylah got away from her friends and Sunny and ran up to her room fighting back her tears. She sat on her bed and cried. 'I don't care' she told herself. 'Zeke is mine and that man stealer isn't going to stop me'.

**Ooh what lengths is Taylah going to go to to get Zeke back? Find out in Chapter 2 of Zaylah: The Love Story. Please review and hope you enjoyed my story.**

**Georgina :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Neighbours I make up my own little fan fictions about it :)**

**Normal POV**

**Chapter 2**

The next day, awoken by Emma's unbearable snoring, Taylah rose from her bed. She checked the clock on her bedside table. 6.00am. 'Too early!' Taylah thought to herself. Taylah lay back in bed and sighed. Yesterday had been a nightmare. After running out on her friends(without them realizing) to cry about the fact that her one true love had another girlfriend, Taylah had hidden out in her room for almost an hour. While it only had felt like ten minutes for Taylah reality had hit and Rachel sent her a worried text. _Taylah where the hell are you? _ Rachel had demanded supposedly annoyed with Taylah. _Sorry got important tests. Speak later. _Was all Taylah had managed to come up with. Rachel hadn't texted back after that.' No surprise there' Taylah had thought.

At 7.00am Emma's alarm clock went off waking up Emma. Taylah, who was already showered, dressed and ready for the day had Emma all confused as she got up. "What..." Emma sighed, hauling herself from her bed. Taylah just chuckled and continued to apply her eyeliner. " So what was all that last night?" Emma said, hoping for some gossip.

"Oh nothing.." Taylah sighed

"OK so you coming back here crying your eyes out is perfectly normal then?" Emma commented sarcastically. There was a long pause.

"Yes," Taylah muttered, swiftly exiting the room. Usually Taylah being Taylah she would have burst into tears at the thought of Zeke right now but Taylah had a plan. The plan she had been thinking about all night. The plan to win Zeke back and break Sunny and Zeke up. Admittedly the second part of the plan wasn't exactly nice but it was something Taylah needed to do anyway.

An hour or two later Taylah strolled down to the hotel where Zeke, Sunny, Donna, Ringo, Rachel, Declan and India were staying. She breathed deeply then with all the courage she had knocked on the door and painted the biggest fake smile onto her face. "Hey!" Declan said as he opened the door.

"Hey! Um sorry about running out like that last night I had a really important test to study for you see...." Taylah lied, giving a whole apology speech to Declan. When Taylah was finally finished Declan replied. " Um it's fine really. Come in", Declan said fully opening the door so Taylah could step in.

Taylah nervously walked through into the hotel living room where everyone was sitting watching _Friends_ laughing out loud whenever a classic 'Chandler Moment' came on screen. "Hey everyone Taylah's here!" Declan said noticing no one had realized.

"Hi Taylah!" chorused Zeke, Ringo, Rachel and Donna. Taylah noticed Sunny didn't say a word or even dare to look at her. 'Great!' thought Taylah.

Taylah waited ages for Sunny to get out the room so she could make her move on Zeke but Sunny wasn't budging. After what seemed like a million _Friends_ episodes to Taylah, Sunny finally left the room. As she left she glared at Taylah. Taylah tried extremely hard not to make eye contact. Once Taylah was sure Sunny was completely gone Taylah moved up a seat so she could be closer to Zeke. It felt like the perfect time to accuse him of why he was dating again and completely forgetting about how much he and Taylah used to be in love. Used to be. She also felt like it would be the perfect time because Ringo, Declan, Donna and Rachel were away playing air hockey on the balcony and India was asleep in Declan's room. Yes, it was the perfect time Taylah decided.

"Hi", Taylah smiled, striking up conversation.

"Hey!" Zeke replied awkwardly.

" So how are you?" Taylah asked, sensing the awkwardness.

"Um good um...i was wondering..well if it kind of bothered you that me and Sunny were going out because she said she heard you speaking to Rachel about us", Zeke confessed. Speaking to Rachel? What? Was Taylah's first reaction. Taylah looked at Zeke, red with anger.

"I never spoke to Rachel about that!" Taylah truthfully informed him." And no. You and Sunny going out doesn't bother me in the slightest". The last bit was an obvious lie but Taylah was so angry she figured Zeke wouldn't be able to tell.

"Oh well good!" Zeke said cheerfully, to Taylah's disappointment. "So I was also wondering..." Oh god what was this time?Taylah struggled to draw back her tears.

"If we could be friends like we used to be before we started going out?" Zeke asked hopefully.

"Oh...oh yes!" Taylah said trying her best to make it sound like that's what she wanted.

"Good", Zeke smiled. Then he went off to play air hockey with the rest of them. Taylah sat back in her chair. Out of breath and in disbelief.

Later when everyone came back from playing air hockey including Sunny who had joined them (probably so she wouldn't have to join Taylah as she watched _Friends_ which seemed to be the only thing on TV today) they all came back and sat in the living room next to Taylah. Apart from Sunny who sat as far away from her as possible dragging Zeke along with her. " So we're all going to this party tonight at the club down town tonight. You want to come?" Declan asked. Taylah looked at round. She saw Sunny's glare of hatred from the other side of the room.

"Yeah I'll come!" Taylah grinned flashing a small devious smile at Sunny.

"Good!" Declan said.

" OK well I'll see you there!" Taylah said skipping out the door and away back to the school.

Taylah got Emma to cover for her that night. Taylah successfully managed to escape out the school without the teachers noticing and hurry off away down town to the party. When they got there Taylah could see the main theme of the party was obviously alcohol. Taylah had been told the party started at 9.00pm and she could come along anytime after that. It was now 9.30pm and teenagers of all ages were completely drunk already. Taylah was surprised to see one of her friends was completely drunk already. "Zeke!" Taylah shouted from across the other side of the room. She hurried over to Zeke. "Zeke what are you doing?Why are you so drunk?" Taylah asked worryingly.

"Me and Sunny had the massive fight", Zeke said, slurring his words. Taylah couldn't stop a small evil smile from creeping over her face at that moment. "I guess we're kind of broken up", Zeke finished.

" Aw well come upstairs a minute away from all the drink and crazy party people," Taylah said helping Zeke up the stairs.

Just as Zeke and Taylah were halfway up the stairs out of nowhere Sunny turned up. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?!" Sunny screamed from across the room. The whole party even the extremely drunk teenagers went silent. Taylah looked down. She was linked arm and arm with Zeke going upstairs. Yeah, she could certainly see how bad that looked from Sunny's point of view.

Without warning Sunny charged at Taylah. Taylah ran and dodged Sunny. Unfortunately Taylah couldn't run fast enough. Sunny managed to grab her hair and push her onto the ground. "LEAVE ZEKE ALONE!" Sunny yelled and then she stormed out leaving a mass of destruction behind her. After that Taylah got so drunk she didn't know what she'd done, where she'd gone or how she'd got back to the school. All Taylah could remember was Zeke. For some reason Zeke stuck in her head and she was pretty sure it wasn't for the reason that she was madly and truly completely in love with him...it was something else. She just couldn't remember.

**So why is it Taylah remembers Zeke so clearly? What's going to happen with the Sunny/Zeke/Taylah love triangle? Will it take a dramatic twist?Most definitely. Find out everything in my next chapter of Zaylah: The Love Story.**

**Georgina :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Neighbours I just make up my own little fan fictions about it :)**

**Normal POV**

**Chapter 3**

Taylah awoke the next day with world's worst hangover. Her nightmare of a day started with an incredibly angry and frustrated Emma slamming the door shut with all her might in a bid to wake Taylah up. Taylah awoke with a sigh and looked at Emma. Her sight was blurry but not blurry enough that she couldn't make Emma out. Definitely not blurry enough that she couldn't see Emma's face was exploding with anger. "Taylah it's 3:00pm!Get up!" Emma shrieked.

"3:00pm!!" Taylah gasped.

"Yes and you've already missed all your classes. When I let you skip first period I didn't think It meant you were going to skip the whole day!"

"Oh.." Taylah said, feeling like that was the only explanation she had.

"Oh look never mind!" Emma sighed. "Now what happened?" She said looking slightly worried.

"Well as far as I remember," Taylah began, "Sunny attacked me then I got so incredibly wasted after that I have no idea..." Taylah confessed. Emma just looked at Taylah. She could see why Emma was beginning to get worried about her. Going out, getting in fights and getting drunk wasn't Taylah's style at all. Finally Emma managed to say something. "And that's all?" There was a pause.

"Think so..." Taylah said. Although Taylah knew for sure there was something else. She just couldn't remember..

Later that day when Taylah felt better and her hangover wasn't as powerful as it had been earlier. She went round to apologize to her friends and Sunny. Apologizing to Sunny was obviously something Taylah definitely did not want to do but she felt bad for getting Zeke into trouble with his girlfriend so she thought apologizing would probably be the best thing to do. As she got to the hotel and darted up the stairs she wondered how things would be. Would Sunny attack her again? Would the rest of them forgive her for being so stupid? Also Taylah couldn't help noticing everyone was staring at her funnily. She looked in the corridor mirror upstairs. There was huge big bags surrounding her eyes and she looked scarily pale. 'Ugh' Taylah thought to herself as she rubbed her eyes. But there was no time to worry about how she looked. 'If people stare then they stare' Taylah said proudly.

When she approached the door she gave two shy knocks on the door. She then heard moaning and shouting. 'Oops' Taylah thought. Maybe she hadn't been the only one suffering from a hangover that day. Donna then opened the door. Donna looked the same as Taylah. Bags around her eyes, scarily pale, really the only difference was that Donna was still in her pajamas and her hair was all messed up. "Oh hey", was Donna's greeting.

"Hey", Taylah said a small smiling creeping onto her face at the sight of Donna's messed up blonde hair.

"Come in", Donna said managing a smile. As Donna entered the hotel room she noticed it wasn't just Donna who had got drunk that night. Ringo, Rachel and Declan were lying on the sofas and chairs in the living room, all curled up with their blankets in their pajamas. And there was Sunny. All dressed and without a hangover wearing the cheesiest smile ever. What was up with that? Sunny was smiling her cheesy smile at Taylah and saying 'Hi Taylah!' as if nothing had happened. 'Weird' Thought Taylah. "Where's Zeke?" Taylah asked not thinking. Sunny's smile faded fast. Taylah looked around. Donna, Declan and Ringo all had the _oh..my..god did you actually just say that?_ Look and Sunny had the _I hate you so much_ look. Taylah quickly attempted to change the subject. "Anyways I was just here to apologize", Taylah said in the cheeriest way possible despite her throbbing head.

"For what?" Sunny said still with the _I hate you so much_ look.

"Well..um I was actually going to apologize to you", Taylah began still trying to look cheery. "I know how It must have looked last night but I swear on my life it wasn't what It looked like..oh and I'm sorry for you know attacking you and everything", Taylah finished.

"Apology accepted", Sunny replied painting the cheesy smile back on her face. Apology accepted? 'If I'm not mistaken you were the one that started that damn fight!' Taylah said to herself. She didn't dare say it to Sunny. She absolutely did not want a repeat of the other night.

Once that almost-nearly-a-catastrophe situation was over Taylah sat down with the rest of them. Realizing she still hadn't had an answer to her question Taylah said,"So where _is_ Zeke?" Taylah thought she'd timed that well with Sunny being out of the room and all.

"He's in his room", Donna said swallowing the last of the chocolate bar Taylah had bought for them as a sorry gift. Taylah had also apologized to everyone else for being so un-Taylah-ish the other night. Taylah made her way to Zeke's room being careful not to bump into Sunny on the way. Taylah knocked sharply one Zeke's door twice and hoped,prayed that Sunny wasn't in there too. Or else she would REALLY be dead...

Taylah waited outside patiently. "Come in!" Taylah heard a hungover Zeke call from inside the room. Taylah opened the door reluctantly and slowly peered round the corner of the door. 'THANK GOD!' Taylah sighed with relief as she realized Sunny wasn't there. "Hi!" Zeke said wearily.

"Hi the-", Taylah stopped dead. She went into complete shock and froze right there on the spot. Zeke spotted Taylah's shocked expression.

"Taylah what's wrong?" Zeke asked looking worried.

"Um.." Taylah said. She swallowed hard. "I've got to go!"

Taylah ran faster than her legs had ever taken her before. She crashed into Sunny in her mad rush to get out of the hotel. "Hey! Watch what you're doing!" Sunny complained picking up all the things Taylah had knocked out of her hands. Sunny looked at Taylah's face."What?What's wrong?" Sunny asked. Taylah was sure Sunny actually sounded as If she felt sorry for her as she asked that despite the fact Sunny hated her.

"I um...sorry!" Taylah said running out, her eyes filled with tears.

Taylah ran all the way back to the school. She never stopped running so she was quite exhausted when she arrived back but even so she darted up to her dorm and locked herself in the bathroom. Taylah sat near the shower and cried for a bit then she looked in the mirror. She looked an awful state. Make up running, hair a mess and don't forget that she still had bags under her eyes and extremely pale skin as a result of her drinking marathon last night. " Taylah?Taylah is everything OK?" asked a worried Emma.'Oh god!' thought Taylah 'What am I supposed to say to Emma?

After about two minutes of completely ignoring Emma, Taylah decided she was going to tell Emma the truth. After all she would need to tell someone what a terrible person she was. So Taylah unlocked the door and told Emma everything.

"Oh...my...god!" Emma yelled.

"I know!" Taylah cried, "I'm a terrible person!"

"I just can't believe it I mean...you slept with Zeke!!! That's huge Taylah!" Emma gasped.

"I know I know and I know I said I wanted to break them up but I...i didn't mean like this!!!" Taylah wailed from beneath her tears. Emma didn't know what to say anymore. She was in just as much shock as Taylah. Neither of them knew how they could fix this problem.

For about two weeks Taylah dis included herself from everyone. She did talk to Emma but she cut out Donna, Rachel, Sunny, Zeke, Declan, Ringo and even little India. She felt she couldn't bear to face them because of her guilt and after what she'd found out yesterday it made it ten times worse. Yes, the situation actually got ten times worse. But today Emma was determined to make Taylah confront Zeke as today was their last day visiting and they were heading back to Erinsborough the next day.

"Taylah please!" Emma begged. "You have got to tell Zeke today!You've just got to! This has gone on way too long and I swear I will drag you dow-"

"Emma! I am not telling Zeke!This is just too much and.. and...i don't know what to do!" Taylah admitted bursting into tears.

"Aw Tay I know it's a lot to get your head around but you only have one hour and the airports half an hour away! Taylah PLEASE!" Emma cried giving Taylah a little wake up call shake.

"You know what...yeah...we need to find them!I've got to tell Zeke!" Taylah realized.

"YAY!" Emma shrieked with happiness.

Taylah and Emma got the taxi to the airport ignoring what their teachers said about how they mustn't leave. Taylah and Emma just ignored them. Typically the traffic was ridiculous and it took fifteen minutes extra."OH MY GOD!Hurry up! My friend has to tell her ex something very important!" Emma yelled at the taxi driver.

"Sorry little lady but my cab aint gonna go no faster!"the driver said in his funny accent.'We are so screwed' thought Taylah.

Finally Taylah and Emma arrived at the airport. Taylah looked around. No Zeke."Taylah!Taylah he's there!" Emma said jumping up and down and pointing. Taylah followed Emma's finger to where she was pointing and saw Zeke." ZEKE!" shouted Taylah. Zeke turned round. Taylah ran(almost slipped) to where Zeke was.

"Zeke I've got something to tell you!"Taylah cried.

"Well make it quick or I'll miss my flight!" Zeke worried.

"Zeke...."

"Taylah hurry up!"

"Zeke...I'm pregnant...with your child".

**Yes Taylah's pregnant with Zeke's child but what's going to happen now? How is Zeke going to react? Will Sunny found out? And if she does what happens then? All will be revealed in the next chapter of Zaylah: The Love Story.**

**Georgina :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Neighbours I just make up fan fictions about it.**

**Normal POV**

**Chapter 4**

Taylah gazed up at the expression on Zeke's face. He was completely frozen still and had a look of complete shock on his face. With tears clouding her eyes, Taylah swallowed hard and quietly said,"Zeke?" Zeke unfroze and looked into Taylah's eyes.

"I...um-"

"Zeke!" Sunny shouted, interrupting him. "We're going to miss our flight Zeke!" Zeke looked at Sunny then looked back at Taylah. The look of complete shock and confusion was still plastered on Zeke's face.

"I'm...um..I'm sorry...i have to...i have to go", Zeke spluttered and then he ran over to Sunny, taking her hand and whisking her towards the plane. Taylah collapsed into a flood of tears in the middle of the airport. Emma ran over to hug her and some flight attendants rushed over thinking she'd had an accident and the truth was she had had an accident,in fact the accident was growing inside of her at that very minute. Thinking of this just sent Taylah into an even bigger state than before. She didn't want this baby she wanted Zeke and Zeke had left her. She felt like she had no one.

Eventually Taylah pulled herself together and Emma managed to get a taxi to drive them back to the school. Once they were inside the taxi everyone went quiet. Taylah was too upset to talk, Emma was scared to talk and the taxi driver sure as hell did not want to get in the middle of some 'teenage crisis'. Finally Emma managed to pluck up the courage to say something."Well we're sure going to in trouble when we get back to school".

"Oh my god," Taylah said. Emma buried her head in her hands realizing how inappropriate that fact was in this situation. "Are you _seriously _telling me I should be worried about getting detention or excluded when the love of my life has just left me and I'm carrying his baby!!!" Taylah cried. Emma looked at her unsure of what to say.

"Maybe...", Emma said fearing the worst as she said this. Taylah just continued to cry. When the taxi driver rolled his eyes as if he was hearing some meaningless play, Emma started arguing with him and telling him basically the whole drama right from the beginning. The driver didn't dare to even look up after that.

After what felt like an hour Taylah and Emma finally arrived back at their school. When they arrived Taylah saw a circle of adults looking stressed round the school. 'Oh no...they haven't...' Taylah thought to herself. As the taxi door slammed shut the adults turned round. 'Oh crap they have!' realized Taylah. "Taylah! What the hell do you think you're playing at!" yelled Taylah's dad at the top of his lungs.

"I'm...sorry", Taylah said. She was well and truly sorry now. Sorry she'd listened to her friend and got her heart broken and sorry she'd ever mindlessly said 'yes' to her friends coming to stay for a while. Yeah she was sorry alright. Her dad eventually stopped freaking out long enough to realize Taylah was upset. But instead of saying the obvious,'Are you alright?What's happened?" he said," Come inside...NOW!"

Taylah did as she was told and followed her dad inside. Her dad led her to the head teachers office, entered her office and said,"Excuse me I need a moment with my daughter". What? OK talk about embarrassing. Who walks into the head teachers office and asks the head teacher to leave? Who? Anyway clearly not having heard this one before Mrs Scott stood up, looked at Taylah's dad as if she didn't believe him and when she realized he was serious she got up and walked out of her office without a word. Taylah was quick to explain to her dad that doing that was definitely not be done again.

"Dad!My god that was so embarrassing! You can't just expect Mrs-"

"I'm taking you out of school!" Her dad explained raising his voice so he could over power Taylah's. This was unexpected and took Taylah a minute to digest.

"Um...what?" Taylah said confused.

"Mrs Scott's been telling me you've been acting strange and it's ever since those friends of yours came back into your life and I'd like to know why Taylah. I was going to give you a chance to clear up your problems but when you ran away tonight that was the last straw Tay", her dad explained. "Now what's happened?"

Taylah felt bad about having to explain all this to her dad who looked genuinely concerned about her but it would have to come out sometime." Well...".

Taylah did not expect her dad to freak out that much. She explained everything. How Zeke had came back with another girlfriend and how all the feelings Taylah had had before all came rushing back to her. By that time her dad's face had changed from the look of concern to the look of disgust but having hated Zeke before, Taylah thought the look was hardly surprising. That's when she blew it. She added on to the end of her sentence, "...and so now I'm pregnant!" And that's when her dad lost it. First he had a look of shock just like Zeke had but then it turned into rage. "WHAT?" He yelled completely outraged. He then gave Taylah a whole speech on why 'that boy'(aka Zeke) was so wrong for her and that this was the reason he'd moved her to boarding school in the first place.

"Actually", Taylah pointed out,"The reason for this is alcohol". That didn't make things any better. Unfortunately.

Taylah ran up to her room after that. She was packing her things. Emma came out of the bathroom at the time when Taylah was just starting packing."Whoa Taylah what's going on?" Emma asked, panicking.

"I'm leaving", Taylah replied.

"Leaving?To go where?" Emma asked.

"I don't know my dad just says I'm leaving". Tears started welling up round Emma's eyes as Taylah said this.

"I'm...I'm going to miss you!" Emma said wiping tears from her eyes. Taylah stopped packing and ran up and hugged her.

"Aw I'm going to miss you too! So much!" Taylah cried.

"We can still be friends though, right?" Emma asked.

"Of course! We can text and e-mail and IM and you can come over and visit at spring break or something!" Taylah smiled. Emma and Taylah hugged for ages and then Taylah's dad shouted up that they really had to go. Taylah packed the last of her things, said bye to Emma and headed for the door.

When they left Taylah was too scared to say anything to her dad. She really wanted to know where they were going but she wasn't going to risk it. About half an hour down the road Taylah managed to say something,"So um...where are we going?" she asked nervously.

"The airport", her dad replied not bothering to look at her as he spoke.

"The airport?" Taylah said,confused.

"YES THE AIRPORT TAYLAH!" her dad bellowed. Taylah just looked at him.

"To go where?" Taylah asked.

"Back to Melbourne", he replied. Taylah looked at her dad in shock.

"I'm sorry WHAT?" Taylah screamed.

"Back to Melbourne", her dad said calmly.

"To...to Ramsay Street?!" Taylah asked fearing the worst. There was a quick pause.

"Yes", Taylah's dad said with a sigh.

"WHAT?!WHY?!" Taylah screamed loudly.

"Because Tay", he sighed," At least when we're back home I can keep you away from that boy and make sure you're not having sex with him and getting knocked up!"

"But...but what about school? And dad, Zeke's just going to be a couple of houses down!" Taylah protested.

"Taylah I'm not stupid enough to make you go to the same school as that boy. You will go to a different school once you've aborted that baby and I'll make sure Zeke doesn't come anywhere near you!" Taylah froze.

"Aborted? I'm not aborting my baby!" Taylah argued. Her dad sighed.

"We'll talk about this later Tay. I'm driving right now". Taylah looked at her dad, disgusted. She may not have wanted this baby but there was no way in hell she was going to abort it. No way in hell!

Once they arrived at the airport Taylah suddenly remembered something pretty obvious that her dad was yet to explain. "Dad how did you book the flight tickets so fast?" Taylah asked.

"Booked them last week", her dad confessed.

"Last week? Did you plan this?" Taylah accused her dad.

"Planned it? Taylah you made this happen! Like I said your teacher told me you'd been acting strange. I figured knowing you something was bound to have gone terribly wrong. And I was right", he explained while dragging the suitcases out of the car.

"But.." Taylah began but then she sighed and gave up arguing. Her life had already gone down the drain it could hardly get any worse.

Just before Taylah boarded the plane Taylah checked her phone for the first time since she slept with Zeke. Three messages. Three? Did no one care about her? With a sigh Taylah began to read her whole THREE messages. First one from Emma. _Are you there yet? Have you seen Zeke?What's happening Tay? _Taylah replied, _There? I'm barely on the plane and we're about to go now so bye!_ OK, Taylah thought. Next message. Next one from Rachel, _Are you OK? What's going on?You can't just block us out we're all worried Taylah!_ Ugh! Sighed Taylah. She was beginning to feel bad. She rolled her eyes. Last message. _OK Taylah Rachel said not to text but I'm going to anyway 'cause we're all really worried and we miss you Taylah and now Rachel's coming so gotta go! _Taylah felt bad now. She replied to both texts with, _Hi I'm so sorry. A lot of stuff has been happening..you know what talk to Zeke. He'll tell you everything, _followed by a smiley face on the end so they wouldn't hate her that much. Before long the plane had taken off and Taylah was off back to Ramsay Street. The hell hole. Or at least it was sure going to be after this!

"Could all passengers please unbuckle their seat belts and make their way to the door on the left. Thank you", the air hostess said, pointing to the door. Taylah began to awake as the air hostess said this. She thought she must have dozed off as the plane left. Wow asleep for the whole flight. A new record!

Before she knew it Taylah was in Ramsay Street. Time had started to pass extremely quickly lately.'Maybe it's because of the pregnancy' Taylah wondered, peering at her watch. Ugh! Taylah had been trying so hard to forget about the fact she was pregnant. Her dad had always told her,'A positive attitude is always the answer' so Taylah had decided to use that as her motivation but she couldn't help thinking of the person growing inside of her and how she was going to have to decide to keep it or not. Drama!

It seemed to be the middle of the day right now. Around lunch time. Taylah insisted she take the suitcases to the house so she could pull the suitcases above her head and try her hardest not to be seen. The brilliance in that idea soon faded as Taylah began to struggle and her dad convinced her that he should take them instead.

That is when the most dreaded moment happened. Zeke walked out of the Kinski/Kennedy household, looked at Taylah, looked at her dad, got the look of complete shock on his face again and then RAN! It took a minute for Taylah to figure out why Zeke was running until she noticed her dad was running after him! "Oh!Oh my god!Dad!" Taylah yelled, running after him. All the residents of Ramsay Street were soon out for a look at what would probably be the week's gossip. Taylah's dad pinned Zeke against the wall and yelled at him a bunch of stuff no one could understand as he was shouting too loud. The last bit did happen to come out perfectly clear though. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS, DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR KNCOKING MY DAUGHTER UP!" Her dad yelled at Zeke. Oh...my...god!!!Was the only thing Taylah could get through her mind at that moment. And it got worse. Much worse. As the words echoed through the whole of Ramsay Street(possibly the whole of Erinsborough) the voice of the person she prayed did not hear that spoke.

"WHAT???!!! Yeah, it was Sunny. Oh..my..god!!!Oh..my..god!!! Oh..my..god!!! It was official. Taylah's life was SO over!

**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter! The drama keeps on coming and a ton more drama is on its way in the next chapter. So find out what happens in the next chapter of Zaylah: The Love Story.**

**Georgina :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Neighbours I just make up fan fictions about it :)**

**Normal POV**

**Chapter 5**

Taylah stood in shock. Her heart was beating so fast and her ears had blocked out any source of noise so all she could hear was the THUDTHUDTHUD of her heart as it beat scarily out of control. Her eyes were shut tight and she kept them shut tight for the fear that if she opened them she would see the mass of destruction she had caused. Yes, she! Taylah had remembered in the last 30 seconds that she had been the one that had come on to Zeke that night not the other way around. It was her fault she'd slept with Zeke, it was her fault she was pregnant, it was her fault she'd had to leave boarding school and Emma and it was her fault that Sunny was going to kill her as soon as she opened her eyes.

Fearing the worst, Taylah slowly opened her eyes. 'Oh...god!' Taylah groaned. Thankfully her dad had let go of Zeke but unfortunately Zeke's face was in that 'shock' expression Taylah had seen many times before. But this was a different level of shock. The last few expressions had been shock, of course, but it had been just shock, nothing more. This expression was a look of shock filled with panic and regret. Taylah sighed and looked round to Sunny. She expected Sunny to just lunge at her and rip her hair out and maybe break some of her bones but no, Sunny was just stood there. She stood there with the 'shock' look of her face.'God!' Taylah thought. That look was getting old!

It took a minute for everyone to get their head around this. Literally everyone. Obviously Zeke, Taylah and Taylah's dad had already had the time to get their head round this but Sunny, the rest of Taylah and Zeke's friends and everyone else in Ramsay Street (who were standing at their doors gawking at what they'd just heard) took a little while to adjust. Then after a couple of minutes there was a sudden outburst of noise. "What??!!" yelled Sunny who had finally understood the situation. Then, as soon as Sunny had yelled that a mass of gossiping from the neighbours occurred. "Oh my god you slept with her!!!" Sunny shouted pointing an angry finger at Zeke then whisking it towards Taylah at the word 'her'. Everyone went silent.

"I..um..well I...i didn't know", Zeke said attempting to make things better and drastically failing.

"Didn't know?! Are you serious? You slept with someone and you DIDN'T KNOW?!

"I was...drunk", Zeke admitted. The gasps of Susan and Karl were heard through the silence as they realized the irresponsibility of their (sort of) child.

"Drunk?!" Sunny yelled, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Yeah! And I didn't know until SHE told me!" Zeke replied angrily thrusting his finger towards Taylah.'No!' Taylah panicked.'Nonononononono!' Taylah could feel her heart beating even faster than before. Convinced she was going to die anyways Taylah said, "Yes!Yes that's right I told him and I was the one that came onto him and it was all my fault every single bit of it. Yes, yes it was. It...was!" Taylah could feel the panic in her voice as she realized she'd not yet died. Sunny didn't say another word for a few minutes. Again there was complete silence. Then without warning Sunny lunged at Taylah.

"AAAHHHHH!" was the instant reaction to Sunny's actions. Sunny raced up to Taylah and smacked her across the face with almighty force. Blurred by the tears of pain, Taylah didn't see what was happening next. Sunny forced Taylah to the ground and fulled at her hair with power. Still blurred by tears Taylah began attempting fighting back. She lashed out at Sunny(or what she thought was Sunny as her vision wasn't clear) and presumably hit her. She definitely felt her hand hit _something_. Then she was sure she had hit Sunny as the crowd watching went, "Ooh!" She saw a figure which must have been Sunny back off. She wiped her teary eyes angrily. Sunny was collapsed on the ground in what must have been enormous pain. Everyone was gathered around her looking shocked. Suddenly out of nowhere Taylah got a massive pain in her stomach. It was so painful it made her collapse to the ground. Taylah let out a yell and clutched her tummy. This was not good!

"The baby!" Zeke screamed rushing over to Taylah. Oh the baby! People had seemed to forget that Taylah _was _actually pregnant. Even Sunny sat up despite the pain, looked at Taylah, covered her face with her hands and said, "Oh shit!" There was a sudden gasp and everyone gathered around Sunny bolted over to Taylah.

Taylah lay still on the ground still clutching her tummy. She was blinded by pain. She heard someone call an ambulance. She could have swore it was Lucas.. or maybe Dan. Then again they _were _brothers. Zeke cuddled to Taylah and held her tight. "It's OK. Stay calm!" Zeke encouraged. It wasn't much of an encouragement though seeing as Zeke's face was all trembly and panicky at the thought of losing his child. He held Taylah closer and whispered in her ear. "It's OK. Our baby's going to be OK". It was the way he say _our _baby. _Our_ baby. Taylah's and Zeke's. Theirs. Taylah couldn't help feeling so happy at the sound of that. If she hadn't been blinded by pain and on the verge of possibly losing her child she would have so kissed him regardless of if Sunny had been there or not. The words of 'our baby' comforted Taylah though. She felt safe cradled in Zeke's arms. Her, Zeke and her unborn child. She knew the answer now. She just prayed to god her baby was still alive.

Thankfully the ambulance came quickly. An oxygen mask was fitted on Taylah's face and she was taken from Zeke's arms and placed on a stretcher. From there she was wheeled into the ambulance and the journey to the hospital began. Taylah was just so tired in the ambulance. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. Feeling exhausted, Taylah closed her eyes. All she heard before she passed out was Zeke's voice."_Our _baby". 'Yeah' Taylah thought 'Our baby'.

Once they arrived at the hospital Taylah was rushed out of the ambulance and into the hospital. She was carefully moved from the stretcher to the hospital bed. Zeke ran after her crying his eyes out screaming, "Please don't let my baby die!" Eventually the doctors got ready and Zeke was hustled out of the room by one of the nurses.

The wait took forever. Practically the whole of Ramsay Street were seated in the hospital waiting room. Everyone was EXTREMELY worried. For once in their lives Zeke and Taylah's dad weren't fighting, everyone was silent and all you could hear was the doctor's chatting and the machine's beeping. All everyone could do was hope and pray for the best.

Inside the ward Taylah lay unconscious. She could hear faintly the doctors rushing about trying to help her. Things were clattering to the ground as, what must have been a inexperienced new doctor who was unfamiliar with the procedures of a hospital, dropped some medical equipment. She heard Karl curse and then he sent the inexperienced doctor out of the ward in frustration. Taylah set aside those noises and focused on what was going on in her thoughts. As she lay unconscious on the hospital bed, Taylah dreamed of her happy future. The fairytale one. The one she knew she deserved after all she'd been through. She was at her house. Not _her_ house. The house of her dreams. A cosy house in the country surrounded by hills and trees, as if in the middle of nowhere. Of course, it was a HUGE house. A mansion practically except not as big as a proper one. It was a snowy night. Zeke, Taylah and their baby who was at that point around three years old were curled up on their white sofa with the fireplace alight. The lights off the Christmas tree glowed bright along with the light off the chandelier. The room perfected a Christmas-like winters night feel. The kind Taylah loved. It was perfect. The future Taylah wanted. Just her, Zeke and their baby, all living in a perfect house with the perfect life. It was the perfect fantasy. But unfortunately fairytales don't always have a happy ending. And Taylah knew something wasn't right already. She just didn't want to face it.

Eventually Taylah awoke from being unconscious. She opened one eye slowly and then the next, giving her full vision of her surroundings. As her vision returned to her she saw a blonde nurse peering down at her with a concentrated look. Taylah got a small fright and jerked her head deeper into her pillow. "She's awake!" said the blonde nurse. As she walked away she dropped the sheets of paper she was holding all over the floor in front of Taylah. 'Must have been her I heard' thought Taylah to herself. As the nurse gathered her papers up off the floor and hurried out the room, Dr Karl stepped through the door. He was followed by Zeke who looked so relieved to see Taylah conscious that she thought he was about to collapse right in front of her. Karl brought out a seat for Zeke to sit on. " Sit down", Karl sighed.

Taylah lay in her hospital bed crying her eyes out. Zeke had fallen onto his knees and began to cry aswell. The minute Karl had asked Zeke to sit down with such a sorry look on his face Taylah had known. She'd known she'd lost her baby. But how she could be so upset about something she hadn't seen or held or even really wanted? She just didn't know. But still Taylah bawled her eyes out in her hospital ward. Zeke got back off his knees and leaned over to hug Taylah. "I'm so sorry!" Taylah wailed. Zeke held her close as Taylah said this. Zeke swallowed hard. "It's not your fault. Things like this happen. It's going to be alright!" Zeke said, trying to sound calm. "We're going to be fine! We're going to get through this!" Zeke finished. Taylah hoped he was right. She really did.

**Poor Taylah and Zeke. Please don't get too depressed at my story just yet you don't know what's round the corner. I have lots of surprises in store but you'll just have to wait until the next chapter! Hope you've enjoyed this one though! Remember to read the next chapter of Zaylah: The Love Story! **

**Georgina :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Normal POV**

**Chapter 6**

The next few days were hell for Taylah. She kept having these dreams. In her dreams she would be in a normal place, like her school or her house, and then all of a sudden a little girl would appear, as if out of nowhere. The little girl would run up to Taylah and hug her. Taylah would edge away while saying, " Who are you?". It would take a minute or two before the child would reply and in this minute Taylah would peer into the child's eyes. Her eyes, sweet and innocent but yet mysterious and unsettling. It made Taylah feel uneasy. Then after the minute the little girl would say the words that shocked Taylah to her very core. " I'm your daughter", the little girl would say, speaking calmly and innocently. Taylah would then look deep into the child's eyes and scream,"YOU'RE NOT REAL! YOU'RE DEAD!" as loud as she possibly could. The little girl wouldn't flinch. She would stand as she stood before, still as a rock gazing into Taylah's eyes clutching her teddy which happened to be Taylah's teddy from when she was a child. She would keep repeating,"I'm your daughter!" again and again until Taylah awoke. It happened every night. Taylah would dream her own personal nightmare then she would awake, all sweaty, out of breath and scared to death. Then, as always, she would take a few deep breaths, wipe the sweat off her forehead then lie back down in her bed, shut her eyes tight and pretend her nightmare had never happened. But as it went on every single night Taylah was finding it too hard to pretend anymore. In fact she was pretending so much it felt as if her life was just becoming one big lie.

At least things were going better for Taylah and Zeke these days. Zeke and Sunny hadn't officially broken up yet but they were having major relationship issues. Zeke was blaming Sunny for the loss of his child and since Sunny couldn't magically turn back time all Sunny could do was apologize and apologize until Zeke forgave her._ If _Zeke forgave her. Sunny had also apologized endlessly to Taylah aswell as Zeke. Taylah had seen the pure guilt in Sunny's eyes as she had apologized and Taylah felt like Sunny was truly sorry and blamed herself for Taylah and Zeke losing their child. After all it couldn't be easy for Sunny. People blaming her and pointing at her and whispering,"She's the one that attacked that poor knocked up girl. You know I hear she's the reason she lost her baby!". That's why Taylah decided to accept Sunny's apology. Don't get me wrong, it still killed Taylah inside that Sunny had, in fact been the cause of her baby's death. But still, Taylah thought, time to forgive and forget and move on. Easier said than done.

Days flew past with the same depressing feel. It felt like the same day everyday with the same depressing routine. Everyday Taylah would get up, go downstairs, eat pancakes(her dad was trying to cheer her up) then head off to school. She would go to school, Zeke would come over and say," Are you alright?" Taylah would nod her head then Sunny would come over and apologize then all through school pupils and teachers would come up and say the three words which were making her more depressed everyday, "Are you alright?" Of course as the last bell rang Taylah would then flee out of school at the fastest rate possible and escape into her car to avoid anymore of those dreaded 'three words'. Taylah then arrived home to find Susan on her doorstep with something like pasta bake or cottage pie. Taylah would thank Susan as politely as she could manage then whisk the pot of whatever it happened to be that day through the door and into the kitchen. After her tea Taylah would just watch TV and ignore everyone. She screened all the calls from her friends as she knew the first thing they would say was the 'dreaded three words' which Taylah couldn't possibly take anymore of. Eventually after what felt like a million 'Scrubs' episodes Taylah went to bed and then when she woke up she'd have to do it all over again...

The next day Taylah woke up prepared to do the whole 'routine' thing all over again but today was different. Today her dad hadn't made her his famous pancakes for breakfast and instead he's left her the tub of cereal and a bowl and that was it. Taylah frowned, confused. Taylah reached into the fridge to get the milk. She lifted the milk off the bottom shelf of the fridge and placed it next to the cereal tub. She was about to pour her cereal when she saw a note attached to the side of the milk carton. She tore it off and read it. _Taylah, you have to manage this on your own now. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get out with your friends again! Have a nice breakfast. Love dad x. _Ugh! Taylah thought as she threw the note down on the chopping board. 'I have to stop feeling sorry for myself?! How insulting!' Taylah thought out loud. Taylah angrily made her breakfast, scoffed it down her throat and headed to school. 'I am NOT feeling sorry for myself dad! I am going through a shocking and life changing teenage crisis right now! And for your information I HAVE been out with my friends! Well...they've called me haven't they! So there!' Taylah rattled on to her dad's answering machine just before she began classes. Even though it was technically not true it was still in a way...well...a lie...

It was what happened later that day that surprised Taylah most of all. Surprised, quite literally. It had been a normal day at school. Boring. Boring. Boring! But when Taylah got home there was no pasta bake or cottage pie from Susan, much to Taylah's disappointment. She should have known anyway. When Taylah had crossed the road over to her house she had spied Susan who had gave her a very guilty wave and smile from her house. Plus what Taylah's dad had said this morning on his milk bottle message. Anyway, when Taylah got to her home and had jammed her key in the lock several times in attempts to actually get in her house, she'd finally got the door open and all of a sudden...SURPRISE! Surprise indeed! Taylah got the shock of her life(well so far) as she saw all her friends, Donna, Rachel, Ringo, Declan and...there was Zeke! As always her heart skipped a beat as she saw his gorgeous Zeke-eyes. "What?Whats going on?" Taylah asked.

"It's a surprise party, silly!" Donna said, skipping over. Taylah rolled her eyes and smiled.

"We don't want you like this anymore. You've got to move on. _We've_ got to move on!" Zeke said above the music while holding his hands up on Taylah's shoulders.

Like always she turned to putty when Zeke touched her. "So we'll move on, yeah?" Zeke added. Still in the zone of 'oh my god Zeke Kinski has his arms on my shoulders!' Taylah blatantly agreed.

"Yeah sure!" Zeke smiled as her heard Taylah say those words then he hugged her, causing Taylah to turn into even more putty, then he went away over to Ringo and Declan.

Later when the party was about to finish Zeke came over to Taylah again. "Guess you're wondering about Sunny,right?" Zeke asked while sipping some juice.

"Sunny?" Taylah asked completely unaware.

"Yeah", Zeke said looking puzzled, "She's on her way back to Korea". This startled Taylah and almost caused her to spit out her juice like in the movies.

"Korea?!" Taylah said suddenly realizing the shock in her voice.

"Yeah Korea. She didn't want to come you know..because we broke up".

"Yous broke up?!" Taylah's shock voice rose into a higher pitch as she said this.

"Yeah things just..weren't right..." Zeke admitted. 'Gee you think?!" Taylah was tempted to say.

"How?" she instead asked.

"Because I like someone else.." Zeke said trying to slip away.

"Wait! Who?" Taylah pressured him. Zeke gave a nervous laugh.

"Uh...you!" Zeke admitted. 'Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!' was all that was going through Taylah's mind. She didn't care if in Zeke's mind it was really awkward that she wasn't replying, she didn't care. She was so happy! For once, Taylah thought, for once things may actually go right for a change...maybe...

**Yeah _MAYBE_! Firstly I would like to apologize for not updating Zaylah for so long. I'm really dedicated to updating it now so I promise I won't keep it off for so long again. I'm now going to try update it everyday or at least every two days! Anyways, back to the story! So Zeke admitted his love for Taylah but is that the end of the drama? No way! Plenty more drama to come so keep reading Zaylah: The Love Story! Next update will be very soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Normal POV**

**Chapter 7**

She couldn't reply. She just couldn't. There she stood. Zeke had just admitted the one thing Taylah had wished and wished he would say all this time and now she stood in front of him, not replying, holding a glass of juice and in that 'complete shock' that was coming into her life WAY too often! 'Say something! Say something idiot!' Taylah thought to herself. Finally Taylah opened her mouth to speak and as she did she tried to straighten herself up but as she did she accidentally(it _was_ an accident!) caught the edge of her heel on table, jerked suddenly then her drink went flying all over Zeke! Taylah stood there mouth wide with shock and frozen still to the spot. There was then that split second when everything and everyone in the room goes completely silent as people realize something that wasn't supposed to happen has happened. The second ended and Rachel ran over with a towel saying, "You OK?What's happened?" That's when Taylah was knocked down to reality.

"Oh my god! Oh my god I am SO sorry!" Taylah apologized pulling a towel from nearby and trying to dab Zeke dry. Zeke pulled away and let out an awkward laugh.

" You know Taylah.. just tell me next time..it doesn't take a glass of juice chucked over me to make me get the message!"

"What?No! I..that's not what I meant I..oh god!" Done it again! Taylah thought.

Taylah raced after Zeke at high speed. "Zeke!" Taylah yelled running after him as he headed back home. "Zeke!" Taylah yelled again. She tugged at his arm and pulled him back. Realizing he had no escape, Zeke turned round to face Taylah.

"Look Taylah I really don't mind if you don't feel the same way. We-"

"Oh my god are you an idiot?!" Taylah knew how inappropriate that was when the whole 'drink' incident was her idiotic self.

"Me?" Zeke laughed. Taylah rolled her eyes and shrugged the insult off.

"I've loved you for like ever!" Taylah confessed.

"For..ever?" Zeke said, stunned.

" Yes!" Taylah said. It was then that Taylah realized how loud she was actually shouting. Then was the moment both of them had been waiting for. The moment when they both realize they're both in love with each other and the moment they share _that_ kiss. And it happened. In the middle of Ramsay Street with the whole of the Ramsay Street residents watching was when Zeke and Taylah admitted their love to each other(rather loudly) to the world and sealed their love with a kiss. It was _that _moment.

Taylah went home after the 'moment'. She was so high in energy after the kiss she almost fainted. Instead of the usual dull expression since the loss of her unborn child Taylah finally had a smile painted on her face. It was too much for her dad to handle of course. He went off at Taylah as soon as she got in the door. Taylah got an earful of : "Taylah are you an idiot? You can't take back _that_ boy!" and a whole lot of "That boy is not stepping a foot inside this house! Not one foot! You have no future with this boy! You never will Taylah do you understand me?!" But Taylah honestly didn't give a damn. She was finally happy with Zeke and there was no complications. None at all...yet! Taylah spent all night on the phone to Zeke. In fact, every night for the next three weeks. And during those three weeks things started to settle. Things were beginning to make more sense to people. It wasn't a case of 'there's that bitch who got with that guy two seconds after he'd broken up with his girlfriend! Ooh did I mention she'd got pregnant and lost her child?!' That definitely wasn't the case anymore. People were accepting that her and Zeke were a couple now for all the right reasons. She was happy. They were happy. In love.

It was three weeks later. Three weeks with the every night phone calls still happening. Three weeks later was when Taylah and Zeke were walking hand and hand in the woods nearby. There was swings made by Toadie for Callum on one of the trees in the woods and that's where Taylah and Zeke always sat. Together. That day, a winters day when it was quite cold, Taylah and Zeke sat on the tree swing like always. Taylah sat on Zeke's knee and they cuddled up to keep themselves warm. "You OK?" Taylah asked, shivering with coldness.

"Yeah..well there was something I was going to ask you", Zeke said, peering at Taylah.

"What is it?" Taylah asked, genuinely interested in where this conversation was going to go.

" Well we've took things VERY fast in our relationship..sometimes not even when we were properly together", Zeke began.

"Yes.." Taylah said, sort of confused.

" Well I feel like I know you really well now and it seems like we're meant to be together despite anything so I things it kinda fate sort of that we're together and-"

"Zeke you're babbling!" Taylah interrupted.

"Sorry! Sorry! I was wondering if you would like to move away together somewhere", Zeke asked. Taylah could see in his expression that he was practically begging for an answer which involved 'yes I'd love to!'.

"Yes I'd love to!" Taylah said, speaking her mind.

" Great!" Zeke said, looking relieved. Zeke hugged her and he was about to open his mouth to speak when...Taylah's phone rang.

"Sorry better take this!" Taylah said with a fake cheesy smile. Saved by the bell! 'Won't be saved for long though!' Taylah thought. 'Oh god!'

It wasn't that she didn't want to move away with Zeke. In fact she knew she wanted to she just wasn't sure that she could well leave. Leave her dad, leave her friends and plus she was still so young, so unexperienced in the big wide world and she didn't think she was there yet. She wasn't ready. Taylah thought all about that on the way home. It had been her dad on the phone before. He wanted her to come home and have a 'talk' with him. It had only struck Taylah when she was two steps before her doorstep that she would probably have to bring up the whole 'moving away' extravaganza. 'I'm not ready!' She told herself.'I'm just NOT ready!'

Taylah took two deep breaths then entered her house. "Hi dad I'm back!" Taylah called as she stepped inside, taking her coat off and hanging it on the back of the chair.

"Were you out with Zeke?" her dad asked. Her dad had finally come to terms with the fact that Zeke deserved to be called his name rather than '_that_ boy'.

"Yes", Taylah said. Her dad sighed. "What? I thought you were over the whole hating Zeke thing!" Taylah worried.

"I am! I am!" Her dad reassured. "Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about". He sat down on the couch as he said this and Taylah reluctantly sat down beside him. He sighed again. "Taylah it's obvious you really like that boy-i mean Zeke! And I suppose since you like him so much I should like him too...but in a completely different way!" he said. Taylah laughed at the last part. "All I'm saying is I'm fine with Zeke now. I can accept him into our lives..as part of our family if it comes to that. So there you go Tay! That's it!" he finished.

"Thank you!" Taylah said. There was an awkward pause. "By the way...Zeke thinks we should move away together and I'd like to but only if it's OK with you!" Taylah added running away as she said those words. That left Taylah's dad stunned. Woops!

Taylah had a fight with her dad that night. He said she was too irresponsible and too young to be getting so deep into a relationship. Taylah had, of course, threw some facts back in his face. You know, the ones like 'I got pregnant with his child!' and ' We've had such a long and complicated history!'. Unfortunately the first one came under the 'irresponsible' list and the second one didn't seem to be important to her dad. But despite the fight Taylah thought about it that night. The decision she had to make. Unfortunately she couldn't come to a decision that night but in the morning when she woke up she knew exactly what her answer was.

She raced over to Zeke's the next day to tell him her decision. Her decision was that she was ready. She knew she was ready now. She also told her dad who wasn't as happy at the news and did not want her to go. She told her friends next. She ran to her friends houses and called Emma on the phone. They were all very supportive and encouraged her to do what her heart tells her to. Her heart was telling her GO FOR IT!

The next week went unbelievably quickly and before long Zeke and Taylah had scooped their money together(mostly Zeke's money, Taylah was kind of broke) and found a small apartment not too far away but far enough away so that there was actually a point in moving away. The next thing they knew they were packing their bags and waiting for the bus to come. Zeke couldn't take his car because it was getting a check-up and Taylah didn't have a car so they had to take the bus. They had took enough stuff to fit on the bus but most of their stuff they were going to pick up later so that they could take it by car since Zeke's car would be back by then.

Just as they were waiting at the bus stop with their couple of bags Taylah heard someone calling behind her. She spun round to see who it was. "Taylah!" They called. It was her dad.

"Dad?" Taylah replied looking puzzled. Her dad was still in the mood with her for supposedly making 'the worst decision of her life' as her dad had called it during their fight.

"Taylah! I'm sorry! I'm going to supportive you whatever your decision and I hope you and Zeke enjoy living together and good luck for the future darling!" He said, slightly out of breath.

"Aw dad thank you!" Taylah replied with a tear in her eye. She ran up and hugged her dad. That was when the bus arrived. "Better go!" Taylah said, still hugging her dad.

"Bye, love!" he said, waving her off. The whole street then waved as they left in the bus. 'It was the right decision' Taylah thought. 'It was!'

The bus ride took a little while to settle into. The bus driver was driving so frantically it was as if he was drunk, almost. It was very strange. Eventually he settled down a bit and Zeke and Taylah could actually begin to enjoy their bus ride to their new home. "You know I'm so happy you-" Zeke was cut off as the bus hurled round a corner and went spinning off the road. Everyone screamed. The driver lost control of the wheel and before anyone knew what was happening, the bus had crashed into a lorry and had ended up upside down in the middle of the road. Then everything went quiet. Silent.

Taylah opened her eyes slowly and nervously. She was in pain. Part of the bus had landed on her and she was trapped. She moved her head to the side. Not one person was making a sound. Not one person was showing any signs of being alive. Then she saw Zeke. He was trapped aswell. She couldn't see If he was conscious or not. She groaned. She felt so sleepy. So sleepy...She turned her head back and then her vision began to go blurry. Was it just fate? Were Taylah and Zeke just not meant to be together? It seemed that way. Before Taylah could do anything she fell unconscious. What happened to her now, was down to fate. Something that hadn't been too kind to her In the past...

**Oh no! Are they dead? Are they alive? Will they EVER get to be together again? Find out in the next chapter of Zaylah: The Love Story!**

**Georgina :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Normal POV**

**Chapter 8**

It all happened so fast. Too fast. The speed..the crash...the pain..too fast. An unconscious Taylah lay on the remains of the bus with some rubble trapping her and leaving her in grave danger. Zeke was to the right of Taylah. He had been flung from the seat as the bus crashed. His efforts to protect Taylah at that very moment had been unsuccessful. Bodies lay scattered around them. What seemed like a thousand bodies, only to be a full bus amount, lay open to the arms of fate on the bus remains. Some already dead, some still fighting for their lives. Which ones were which? Nobody knew. No one flinched, no one spoke, very few breathed.

A nearby man rose from unconsciousness. He coughed, spluttered then began to claw his way out of the rubble. He witnessed the bodies before him and knew he must try to help. Try to save as many as possible. Still in grave danger himself, the man whose name was unknown began lifting as many bodies up out of the remains as he could. As he carried the first one out, a tall blonde woman, he tried desperately to regain her consciousness. No luck. Unfortunately the man's efforts were far fetched and he did not manage to save the woman. Unluckily the next one was very much the same. The third person he tried desperately to save was Taylah. He carried her out as carefully as he could, trying extra hard not to harm her anymore than she had already been harmed. He gave her mouth to mouth followed by a dozen others ways in attempt to save her. She didn't wake up. The man groaned and burst into tears. It was too much for him to handle as he himself, was in a great deal of pain. He tried one last time to revive Taylah. Somehow on the very last try Taylah regained consciousness. She coughed fiercely and the man helped her to sit up. Taylah looked around, petrified. Her sight was blurry and she was finding it hard to regain her senses. All she could think of was she was alive. Alive. But how? Why? And where was Zeke? Was he OK? Too many questions for someone so worried and terrified.

"Are you OK?" The man asked peering into Taylah's eyes. Taylah gradually got her sight back and she then saw the man's face towering into hers. She jerked back still frightened.

"Who are you?" Taylah said shakily.

"John", the man replied. "And yours little lady?"

"Uh..Taylah", she replied still shaking.

"Well Taylah do you want to see if you can walk?" John asked. A rhetorical question of course. She found this out when before she could answer John was already lifting her to her feet. "There you go!" John said as he lifted her. Taylah Immediately fell back to the ground.

"I..i don't feel so good!" Taylah stressed. John looked at Taylah uncertainly.

"Well I'm not a doctor so I don't know what to do. Uh..just sit there for a bit!" Taylah did as John asked and lay down.

"I need you to find my boyfriend!" Taylah told John as she lay on the ground, dizzy.

"Who's your boyfriend?" John asked, peering round at the bodies.

" Black hair, my age, extremely cute", Taylah answered dreamily.

"Well I'll try find an extremely cute guy!" John joked. Taylah smiled. Somehow she trusted John. Maybe a little too much for someone who was a complete stranger to her apart from that she knew his first name. But the fact was John had saved Taylah. If it wasn't for John she'd be dead right now. And dead was not something Taylah wanted to be. Not at all. If anything Taylah wanted to be with Zeke in their new house living the dream(well Taylah's dream). Or maybe it was just a dream. Maybe the dream's not supposed to become reality. Maybe..

Before John knew it Taylah had drifted into unconsciousness again. He ran through the rubble and remains of the bus carrying a boy, black haired, Taylah's age and extremely cute. Zeke. Zeke was conscious. He had told John he was feeling alright except for his arm. He couldn't move it. "Probably broken", John had said. Zeke had took his word for it. John lay Zeke down on the pavement and then rushed over to Taylah. "Oh no no no!" John said leaning down to check Taylah. Still breathing. Still alive. But only just. John groaned fiercely. "WHERE THE HELL ARE THE DAMN AMBULANCES?!" He yelled. John had called for the ambulance as soon as he'd gotten out of the crash. He had called and they had promised to be here. But no. They were extremely late. Lives hung in the balance and there was no one there that could professionally help save their lives. John could do his best but at the end of the day John was no doctor and he couldn't save their lives. Zeke knew this. He sat beside Taylah as Taylah fought for her life. It was something Zeke had seen before. Something he'd seen many times. When Taylah lost the baby, a couple of years back in the roof collapse. Now was no different except those times they both survived. This time things weren't looking good. Zeke was having the same thoughts as Taylah now. Maybe it wasn't to be. Or was it? He just didn't know anymore.

The ambulance eventually came. Zeke was checked over first. "A broken arm and a few cuts and bruises but you're going to be fine!" the paramedic chirped happily as if nothing had happened. Zeke ignored his behavior.

"What about her?" Zeke asked weakly. The paramedic sighed.

"You want the truth?"he asked.

"Yes", Zeke said without hesitation. The paramedic sighed again.

"Doesn't look good mate", he confessed. Zeke sighed and put his head in his hands. Already grieving. The paramedic gave him a minute.

"Look mate, just keep praying and wishing for her! That's all you can do!"

"What if it's not enough?" Zeke snapped back.

"Good luck and I hope she makes it..i really do!" the paramedic said as he put one hand on Zeke's shoulder. He nodded to Zeke then jumped off the ambulance and slammed the door shut. Tears rolled down Zeke's cheeks. He never thought it would come to this. He never thought he would actually be losing the one thing in his life that made him happy. But it wasn't over yet. There was a chance. Like the paramedic said, all he could do was pray and wish. And that's what he was going to do. But would it be enough? Will she make it?

Well will she? Slightly short chapter but not too short! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you want to find out what happens to Taylah and how it ends be sure to read the next 2 chapters! The next chapters will be added soon! Please review my story as I love hearing your opinions!

**Georgina :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Normal POV**

**Chapter 9**

It was hell. Zeke knew what was going to happen. Only a miracle to save Taylah now. And a miracle was not something that was likely to happen anytime soon. A miracle? Happening to Zeke and Taylah? Never! Zeke watched through the back of the ambulance as the paramedics rushed Taylah through the hospital door and into surgery. Zeke hoped, prayed, that the little thing In his head saying 'She's going to die' was not right. Zeke would give anything...anything to see Taylah alive and well again. And he would give anything for them to have a future. 'Too little too late' thought Zeke.

Zeke made his way into the hospital. Absent minded, he followed Taylah's trolley. As they whirled round the corner he caught a glimpse of Taylah's face. Her beautiful, perfect face now a bashed, bloody, pale, cold wreck of a face. But in Zeke's eyes still as beautiful as ever. "Hey mate where you going?" a voice called from behind him. Zeke spun around bringing himself back to reality.

"What? Oh I'm so sorry!" Zeke apologized.

" Away with the fairies there mate!" the paramedic joked. Zeke gave a small laugh.

The paramedic noticed the fear and worry in Zeke's voice as he laughed and decided it wasn't the best time for anymore jokes.

" This way to get your arm fixed up,mate", the paramedic said, now in a serious tone of voice. Zeke just followed him. Looking round to see if Taylah was there. She wasn't. Gone.

Zeke made his way into the ward. The pictures on the wall, all bright and reassuring. But not only were the pictures reassuring, they also made Zeke feel like they ended in disaster. Why? He didn't know. While the doctor was bandaging his arm up Zeke decided to ask him a question. " Uh did you see the girl before?"

" What girl? " the doctor asked, concentrating on Zeke's arm.

"The one with the black hair...the pretty one...getting rushed into surgery", Zeke sighed as he said the last part. Sighed as if no good could come from it. From anything. But despite Zeke's negativity the doctor smiled.

"Yeah I saw her. Girlfriend?"

"Yeah", Zeke sighed. Then the doctor sighed.

"Look mate, she's not in a good way just now but just don't give up hope. Trust me!"

"Huh!" Zeke chuckled hopelessly. " I gave up hope ages ago. You know.. I just don't think we're meant to be together. We've been through so much and every time we've fought through saying we love each other but every time there is ALWAYS something or someone in the way..."

"Wow. Sounds complicated!" the paramedic replied.

"It is! Trust me!"

" Mate, you love this girl right?"

"Hell yeah!" Zeke said, almost insulted that he'd actually have to ask that.

"Then keep fighting for this girl! Eventually you are going to win the fight! Fight for her if you love her! Be a man!"

"Maybe you're right!" Zeke realized. The doctor chuckled.

"Years of practice, kid!" he chuckled.

"OK!" Zeke said confidently. "You done yet!" Zeke asked, changing subjects.

"Yup there you go!" As soon as the doctor spoke those words Zeke was off. He ran out and off to Taylah's ward.

"Wait you're not supposed to just leave!" the doctor shouted after him. Zeke didn't care. He wanted Taylah. He needed her.

Finally Zeke found Taylah's ward. Zeke walked straight in. "Is she OK? Is she conscious?" he asked desperately.

"Almost. But can you step outside for a minute, she could easily deteriorate", the doctor told Zeke. Zeke stepped outside. He sat down on the seat and prayed. Prayed for her. For his one true love. For Taylah Jordan. The One.

" Zeke! You can come see her now!" the doctor announced. YES! Thought Zeke. Zeke ran into the ward. Thankfully all his praying, wishing and hoping had payed off and she was conscious. Still looking a bit weak and fragile but alive. That was the part that counted.

"Taylah!" Zeke called as he entered the ward. "Taylah! I know you're probably thinking we should give up now and that we should just stop trying to go ahead with our relationship but the thing is, we can't! We have to to keep fighting! We can't give up Tay! We can't! We are going to beat this, I swear!" Zeke admitted. Taylah didn't reply. She looked down uncertain. Zeke kissed her on the head. "I swear Tay! We can do this!"

"I don't know!" Taylah cried.

"What?" Zeke asked, confused.

"I don't think I can do this anymore. It's too much. I've been thinking maybe it's just fate all through this and you know...maybe it is! Maybe we really aren't supposed to be together!" Taylah confessed, tears streaming down her face.

"OK Taylah, tell me one thing. Do you love me?" Zeke asked.

"Of course I do!" Taylah replied, shocked he didn't know already.

"Then we need to keep fighting!" Zeke pushed.

"What if it's just not meant to be though? What if we do all this fighting and it ends up one big hell hole we can't get out of?" Taylah worried. Zeke sighed.

"Look I know where I stand. I'm willing to take the risks. This is all down to you now Tay. Your choice. We either give up or we keep trying to make this relationship work. Your call!"

**Ooh what will Taylah choose? Will this whole story end in a tragedy or will they get the happiness they've always wanted? Chapter 10 is the last chapter of Zaylah: The Love Story so you will find out when I update it. I should be updating tomorrow so not long to wait! This chapter was a bit short so I'm sorry but I hope you've enjoyed it anyway! Check out the last chapter shortly!**

**Georgina :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Normal POV**

**Chapter 10: Ten Years On **

It was Christmas day. Abby and Jack ran through to their mum and dad's room. "Mummy! Daddy! It's Christmas AND it's our birthday! Wake up! Wake up!" they chanted. Their mum and dad laughed and rose out of their beds.

"Come on!" Abby and Jack shouted, dragging their parents through to the living room. Jack, Abby and their parents entered the cosy, warm living room. The living room was surrounded by Christmas presents, small and large. Each one was carefully wrapped and labeled Abby, Jack, Zeke and Taylah. The Christmas tree made the room look sensational and all well...christmassy. A room perfect for a family. Zeke and Taylah's family.

"Come on sit down!" Abby called. Jack was already digging into his chocolate. Zeke sat down beside Abby and Jack and looked around at his house, his wife and his beautiful children. "Oh wait! I better get the camera. Be back in a second!" Taylah said jumping up and rushing through to the kitchen where the camera lay in its camera bag on the table.

"Mummy hurry up!" Abby yelled, impatient. Unlike Jack, Abby liked to wait for her mum and dad to arrive before she opened her presents. Luckily Taylah ran back through with the camera before Abby could start one of her tantrums.

"This is from me and dad!" Taylah said pointing to the biggest two presents. Abby and Jack both attacked the two presents,ripping the wrapping paper off each one as fast as they could to see who won the race. The race was the 'Kinski Race'. Every year Abby and Jack competed in a brother and sister competition of seeing who could unwrap their presents the fastest. To make it more of a competition each year Zeke and Taylah would wrap their presents extremely well with extra tape. There was also never a winner. It was always a tie because Zeke and Taylah were the 'official judges' and what they says,goes. This year was no different. " YAY! Thank you Mummy! Thank you daddy!" Jack chirped happily as he unwrapped his present fastest and unveiled the games console that lay inside.

"YAY! Thank you! I love it!" Abby said, not long after Jack.

"Yeah well the best for our babies on their birthdays and Christmas!" Zeke smiled. He turned to Taylah. "Hard to believe 4 years ago you gave birth to these twins huh?!" Taylah smiled.

" Hard to believe we're getting so old! God...I'm going to be 26 in a couple months!" Taylah worried.

"Aw come on! That's not that bad! And plus you're still gorgeous!" Zeke said, kissing Taylah. Taylah kissed him back.

After the present opening Taylah went into her and Zeke's room for a rest. Christmas was a lot of pressure but at least she knew it was all for a good cause...her children. When Taylah was 17 she would never have thought her future would be like this. She never thought she would be so happy. So in love. She would never have thought following her miscarriage and the rest of her past that her and Zeke would ever make it down the isle, not to mention having twins and living in her dream house. After her unfortunate teen years she went on to get a great job in medicine and became a doctor. Oh and don't forget she gave her and Zeke another chance and when she was well after the bus incident she and Zeke escaped to their new house. When they both got successful jobs Taylah and Zeke moved to their dream house. It was funny how Taylah's dream house seemed to be Zeke's dream house too. Next was the wedding. At 22 Zeke and Taylah walked down the isle and happily married. Shortly after in the wedding hall toilets Taylah discovered she was pregnant. At the time she had no idea it was twins but with Zeke, Taylah felt like she could even handle quadruplets. Unlike her first pregnancy, this one wasn't a shock of horror it was more a shock of delight. As soon as Taylah found out she was pregnant she had ran out of the toilets, told a delighted Zeke and their wedding had turned into a celebration for two things. One, their wedding and two, their baby joy. And now here she was. A successful well-payed doctor with a loving husband and two beautiful children. What more could she ask for? Things had turned around for her now...a lot! You know come to think of it, maybe it WAS fate. Maybe it was fate that all that stuff happened to bring them closer together. Fate rocked at the moment! Taylah decision all those years ago: ' Lets go for it! We CAN make this work, definitely!' - Best decision of her life...EVER!

**The End!**

**Well that's the end! I really, really hoped you enjoyed Zaylah: The Love story just as much as I loved writing it! Please review my story as an overall story. Thank you so much for reading and thank you for all the reviews I have at the moment!**

**Georgina :)**


End file.
